


The Last Laugh

by lycanfemmefatal



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Other, Word challenge under 500, what really happened to the Joker?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanfemmefatal/pseuds/lycanfemmefatal
Summary: Do we really know the truth about how the Joker died?
Kudos: 3





	The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! You can call me L, short for lycanfemmefatal. I work with Wolf, who is the author of this story, but not on this site. This was originally posted, with some minor flaws, on a different site. Well we are posting it here now fixed! Enjoy.

“Why’d you quit?” Terry McGinnis asked an aging Bruce Wayne of his mysterious past. Bruce remained silent in response. “Fine, but you’ll have to tell me one day.” The teenager huffed, storming from the room. His mentor sat in the shadows, his memories of his retirement still fresh in his tortured soul…

The Joker looked down at his mangled body, a bone ripping through his leg, blood spurting from his shattered nose. “Now look at what you’ve done Bats,” he accused with a choked laugh, “now I’ll never find true love based on my looks.” Batman grimaced, trying to stand despite his broken body. “Then don’t play with bombs.” He stated flatly. The Joker burst into a fit of laughter, his head falling back against the shattered concrete wall, “You know you really do have the best sense of humor.”

Batman remained silent, his body too mangled from the explosion to respond to his will.

“You know, I was sure you’d be able to disarm it again this time.” The Joker continued, a crippled hand resting on his chest. “Who said I wanted to?” Batman replied coldly. No one would ever find them. No one would even look for them; after all, the abandoned toy factory had already been scheduled for demolition. Batman was just grateful he had managed to save the hostages.

The Joker eyed his foe through swollen eyes, “Really now Bats; you’re not giving up on me when things have just gotten fun now are you?” Batman struggled against his body, trying to force it to stand. “Oh but Bats, we’re just learning to get along. It would be a shame if you just gave up.” The Joker taunted, shifting into a better position.

The walls creaked overhead, the burning building above groaning against the foundation. “Although it would be fun to see you crack under the pressure.” The Joker laughed. “Why do you hate me?” Batman asked, the question a surprise to them both. “Why Bats… I don’t hate you! You’re too much fun!” The Joker chuckled, dust raining on him for a moment. “Why I’d even go so far as to say that I loved you!” He laughed, coughing up blood.

Batman laughed at the audacity of it all. He laughed harder as he rested his head against a shattered stone wall. Joker joined him in his laughter, the building groaning overhead threateningly. They kept laughing, and Batman was not sure why; it just felt good to laugh after being so sullen for so long.

The building gave way and instinct kicked in, Batman managing to escape through a crack in the wall behind him into the sewers. The Joker’s laughter died as his heart stopped beating, his blood staining Batman’s face. The laughter rang through the hollows of his soul; his last memory of that night.


End file.
